


Хобби

by Eleonora_Alva



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: Пеллеон сидел, никого не трогал, спокойно занимался своим делом — и неожиданно обнаружил, чем гранд-адмирал занимается в свободное время.





	Хобби

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hobby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878750) by [sailboatsupernova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailboatsupernova/pseuds/sailboatsupernova). 



«Да сколько же книг ему нужно?» — гадал Пеллеон, листая электронную библиотеку на личном датападе гранд-адмирала Трауна. Список названий казался бесконечным: Пеллеон просматривал его уже добрых пять минут, а не дошел даже до середины. Отложив датапад в сторону, он глубоко вздохнул и потянулся. В суставах что-то хрустнуло, и капитан поморщился, затем опустил руки и потер глаза. Уже в который раз с тех пор, как он устроился на кровати гранд-адмирала, ему захотелось взглянуть на хронометр. С недовольным видом он поддался этому позыву.

В последний раз он делал это двадцать стандартных минут назад. До конца совещания с моффами оставалось еще полчаса. Со стоном Пеллеон откинул голову назад и оперся на спинку кровати. Он уже начинал жалеть, что попросил Трауна освободить его от присутствия на совещании. Ждать возвращения Трауна оказалось так же скучно и утомительно, как выслушивать бесконечные жалобы моффов по всяким пустякам. Хотя, размышлял Пеллеон, окажись он в конференц-зале, к этому моменту он задушил бы уже минимум трех моффов. Эта мысль вызвала у него злорадную ухмылку, которая стала только шире, когда он подумал о том, что Траун, пожалуй, не стал бы против этого возражать. Совсем не стал бы.

Прогнав эту мысль, Пеллеон снова взял в руки датапад. Хоть какое-то развлечение в отсутствие Трауна. Листая закладки и историю поисков гранд-адмирала, Пеллеон не ожидал найти ничего особенного, и все же его ждал сюрприз. Большинство поисковых запросов были связаны с теми или иными произведениями искусства — вот так неожиданность! — но затем капитан наткнулся на папку с литературной коллекцией гранд-адмирала, притом весьма впечатляющей.

В ней оказались книги бесчисленного множества знакомых Пеллеону жанров и даже таких, о которых он никогда не слышал. Он перелистывал страницу за страницей, бездумно просматривая названия книг. Список подошел к концу быстрее, чем он думал. Одну из папок он заметил не сразу, но, прочитав название, нахмурился и сосредоточил на ней все внимание. Заголовок был написан на незнакомом языке, программа перевода также не смогла перевести его на бейсик. Пеллеон немедленно открыл загадочную папку.

В появившемся списке оказалось намного меньше книг, чем во всех предыдущих: всего семь. Названия некоторых были написаны на том же непонятном языке, что и заголовок папки, однако остальные были на бейсике. Пеллеон открыл первую попавшуюся, название которой смог разобрать, подложил под спину подушку, сел поудобнее и начал бегло просматривать текст — страницу за страницей. Книга называлась «Имперское завоевание». 

Так, выхватывая по несколько абзацев то тут, то там, задерживаясь на интересных сценах, он постепенно проникся историей. Хотя он не до конца понял, о чем же была книга, что было неизбежным следствием беглого чтения. Прочитав-проглядев примерно треть книги, он вдруг замер посреди предложения и чуть не выронил датапад из рук. Сперва ему показалось, что он неправильно что-то понял, и он начал читать абзац сначала. Нет, не показалось. Довольно сложно ошибиться, когда видишь описание того, как один персонаж засовывает руку в штаны другого. Все это время он читал порнографию.

Это многое объясняло как по содержательной части, так и в плане названия. Сначала Пеллеон не видел никакой связи между текстом и «Имперским завоеванием», поскольку на прочитанных страницах никаких завоеваний не происходило. Точнее, происходило, но он этого не заметил. Теперь все встало на свои места. Пеллеон отчаянно пытался переварить тот факт, что Траун хранит подобную литературу на своем датападе, но не смог. Внутренний голос советовал ему просто выключить датапад и лечь спать, но эту мысль он отмел как неконструктивную. Ведь в книге, похоже, начиналось самое интересное.

Дверь в каюту гранд-адмирала открылась с тихим шипением, пропуская внутрь владельца. К этому времени Пеллеон уже почти дочитал книгу и как раз находился на особенно интересной сцене, во всех подробностях описывающей взаимоотношения героев. Услышав шаги в соседней комнате, он поджал под себя ноги, но не оторвался от чтения. Боковым зрением он заметил, как гранд-адмирал появился в дверях спальни и неспешно подошел к столику. Краем уха капитан услышал, как Траун сел на стул, устало вздохнул и налил себе выпить. В воздухе поплыл запах элитного алкоголя. Вчитываясь в каждое слово, Пеллеон перелистнул страницу.

— Добрый вечер, Гилад, — услышал он голос Трауна. — Нашел себе развлечение по вкусу?

Не поднимая глаз, Пеллеон кивнул и ответил:

— Можно и так сказать.

В собственных словах ему послышалась странная интонация, но он не обратил на это внимания.

— Не поделишься, чем именно ты так занят? — с легкой тревогой спросил Траун.

— Книгу читаю.

Траун пренебрежительно хмыкнул:

— И она так сильно тебя увлекла? Как называется?

Впервые с тех пор, как он устроился на кровати с датападом, Пеллеон почувствовал, что краснеет. Перед тем как ответить, он глубоко вздохнул, набираясь смелости:

— Она называется «Имперское завоевание».

В комнате повисло напряженное молчание. Казалось, оно растянулось на целую вечность. В этой оглушающей тишине Пеллеон нашел в себе силы перелистнуть очередную страницу. Наконец с противоположной стороны комнаты до его ушей донеслось тихое «О». Он оторвался от книги.

— «О»? — переспросил Пеллеон, в упор глядя на Трауна; прежде чем войти в спальню, тот уже успел снять форму и переодеться в домашнюю одежду. — Это все, что ты можешь сказать?

Траун пожал плечами и поднес бокал к губам.

— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? — спросил он.

Судя по его виду, он не испытывал ни малейшего стыда. Ни грамма. Ни чуточки того стыда, который, по мнению Пеллеон, он должен был испытывать.

— Не знаю! Хоть что-нибудь, например, извинение за то, что не предупредил меня о том, что у тебя есть… — не в силах подобрать подходящие слова, Пеллеон прервал гневную тираду и махнул рукой в сторону датапада.

— Гомосексуальная эротика? — подсказал Траун и вопросительно изогнул бровь.

— Да, — прошипел Пеллеон, чувствуя, что краснеет, — именно это, и оно — на твоем датападе.

Траун медленно потягивал свою выпивку, не сводя глаз с капитана. Очевидно, его в сложившейся ситуации ничто не смущало. Пеллеон первым отвел взгляд и неловко поерзал на кровати. Он чувствовал, что Траун неотрывно за ним наблюдает, но не решался на него взглянуть: он и так знал, что тот улыбается.

— Мне не за что извиняться, Гилад, и ты это знаешь, — сказал Траун, даже в его тоне слышалась эта улыбка. — Ты же продолжал читать даже после того, как понял, какого рода эта книга.

Стул под ним скрипнул. Пеллеон поднял глаза и увидел, как Траун закидывает ногу на ногу.

— О чем ты сейчас читаешь?

Пеллеон почувствовал, что с каждой секундой его лицо все сильнее заливается краской, но все же ответил на вопрос.

— Юный лейтенант только что согласился продолжить отношения со своим капитаном, — с трудом сохраняя внешнее спокойствие и размеренный тон, сказал он, — и они как раз начали… с большим энтузиазмом выражать друг другу радость по этому поводу. В постели капитана.

Траун с удовлетворением качнул головой и посмотрел на Пеллеона поверх своего бокала.

— Это хорошая сцена, — пробормотал он и сделал глоток.

— Значит, ты это читал.

— Конечно, читал, — казалось, Трауна оскорбило, что Пеллеон мог подумать иначе. — И я должен был убедиться, что эта сцена понравится читателям, перед тем, как послать книгу в издательство.

Пеллеон собрался было огрызнуться, но замер, открыв рот. До него с опозданием дошло то, что сказал Траун. Он закрыл рот и с негодованием переводил взгляд с датапада на Трауна и обратно. Гранд-адмирал напрасно пытался скрыть улыбку, прикрывшись бокалом. Только сейчас Пеллеон заметил хитрый блеск в его глазах и понял, почему тон рассказчика казался ему таким знакомым.

— Ты это написал? — еле выдавил из себя капитан.

— Это и правда был я, Гилад, — ответил Траун и опустил бокал, не в силах больше скрывать то, как его забавляло возмущение Пеллеона. — Скажи, что ты думаешь о книге? По понятным причинам мне никогда не доводилось напрямую беседовать со своими читателями.

Пеллеон был настолько потрясен этой наглостью, что не сразу смог подобрать слова.

— Ты в самом деле написал эту… эту мерзость? — выплюнул он.

— Высококлассную мерзость, Гилад, — Траун поднял вверх указательный палец, поправляя его замечание. — «Имперское завоевание» появилось на полках магазинов меньше месяца назад, а уже проданы триллионы экземпляров. Кроме того, — продолжил он, прикрыв глаза, — судя по выражению твоего лица, я бы сказал, что тебе понравилась эта «мерзость».

Пеллеон издевательски усмехнулся.

— Никоим образом, — ответил он и отрицательно покачал головой. — Я просто пытаюсь… переварить то, что сейчас узнал. Мой командир, оказывается, пишет эротические книги, и я только что прочитал одну из них. Неужели их в самом деле кто-то читает? О звезды, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты издал это под псевдонимом.

Траун сделал такую гримасу, словно резко засомневался во вменяемости Пеллеона. Пожалуй, кто-нибудь другой на его месте закатил бы глаза.

— Конечно, я пишу под псевдонимом, за кого ты меня принимаешь? — сказал он. — И, отвечая на твой вопрос: да, люди читают мои произведения. Вообще-то, я довольно популярен, у меня много преданных поклонников. Как, по-твоему, мне удается покупать произведения искусства?

В последнее время коллекция Трауна в самом деле значительно пополнилась. В душе Пеллеон всегда подозревал — и боялся — что Траун тратит на нее средства из бюджета Империи. Теперь он знал правду об истинном источнике дохода гранд-адмирала. Какое облегчение. Но он не позволил себе открыто заявить об этом.

— Я никогда об этом не задумывался, — пожав плечами, ответил он.

Траун смерил его взглядом и осушил свой бокал одним глотком.

— Лжец из тебя никудышный, — обронил он, поставил пустой бокал на стол, встал и направился к кровати.

Пеллеон заломил бровь, ожидая, что Траун продолжит свою мысль. Вместо этого тот лишь махнул рукой и попросил его подвинуться. Капитан послушно потеснился к краю, давая Трауну возможность занять свою половину кровати. Тот пристроился рядом с Пеллеоном, положил голову ему на плечо и глубоко вздохнул. Капитан улыбнулся и поцеловал его в макушку. Некоторое время они сидели в тишине, наслаждаясь молчаливым присутствием друг друга. Затем Пеллеон вернулся к чтению.

Проглядывая страницу за страницей, он пытался не думать ни о чем, кроме смысла написанного. Траун всеми силами старался ему не мешать: ни словом, ни жестом не нарушал заполнившую спальню тишину. Он знал, что Пеллеон приближается к концу книги, и терпеливо ждал, пока тот закончит. Много времени это не заняло. Всего несколько минут спустя Пеллеон вздохнул и отложил датапад.

— Какие будут комментарии? Может быть, нарекания? — спросил Траун.

— Помимо того, что я только что дочитал порнографию, написанную моим командиром? — Пеллеон даже не пытался скрыть сарказма в голосе.

— Желательно, — ответил Траун после недолгих размышлений.

— Ну, во-первых, концовка кажется скомканной, вернее, ее вовсе нет. Текст будто обрывается.

— Так и было задумано, — холодно ответил Траун. — Это первая часть трилогии. Я сейчас в процессе написания второй части.

— А, понятно, — кивнул Пеллеон, скрывая охватившее его чувство неловкости от того, что они в самом деле обсуждали такую тему. — И что ты скажешь о лейтенанте?

— Что с ним не так?

— Не знаю, у тебя вышел какой-то не очень реалистичный лейтенант. Он слишком много болтает, временами нахальный до ужаса. Удивительно, что капитан продолжает препираться с ним, вместо того чтобы просто разжаловать его. — Пеллеон осуждающе покачал головой. — Это уже слишком.

— Очень похоже кое на кого, — пробормотал Траун, и Пеллеон презрительно усмехнулся.

— Кто это в твоем окружении ведет себя подобным… — начал он и запнулся. 

Лейтенант постоянно сомневался в правильности решений своего командира, даже если у него не было особых поводов для этого, безостановочно задавал ему вопросы и требовал на них ответов. Временами их словесные баталии доходили до критической точки, после которой в реальности лейтенанта могли упрекнуть в неуважении к старшему по званию. Капитан, всегда спокойный и уверенный в себе, сдержанно реагировал на все выпады в свой адрес и либо предоставлял молодому офицеру ответы, которых тот так жаждал, либо просил отложить дискуссию, если момент был неподходящий. 

«Ситх его побери», — подумал Пеллеон и резко сел на кровати. Из-за неожиданной смены позы капитана Траун не удержал равновесия и свалился на подушки. Пеллеон потрясенно уставился на Трауна, который не менее удивленно посмотрел на него в ответ.

— Что такое? — подобравшись, спросил Траун.

— Ты описал в книге нас? — прошипел Пеллеон.

— О, я тебя умоляю, — Траун прикинулся равнодушным, но от Пеллеона не укрылась нотка веселья в его тоне. — Если бы ты прочитал авторское вступление на первой странице, то знал бы, что любое сходство с живыми или умершими людьми — чистое совпадение.

— Да ты просто больной, больной на всю голову, — возмутился Пеллеон.

Он схватил датапад и грубо сунул его в руки Трауну. Тот принял его с самодовольной улыбкой и положил на прикроватный столик. При виде этой самоуверенности Пеллеон закатил глаза. Траун обнял его, усадил в прежнее положение, снова прижался к нему и уткнулся носом ему в шею.

— И не делай вид, что книга тебе не понравилась, — прошептал он.

Пеллеон закинул руку ему на плечо, притянул его к себе еще ближе.

— Мне нравишься ты, а вот твое упорное стремление выводить меня из себя — нет.

— Тогда мне, возможно, следует перевести на бейсик что-нибудь из моих книг на чеуне. Некоторые из них более романтичны, чем «Завоевание». Может быть, они понравятся тебе больше.

— Если они не будут каждой строчкой напоминать мне о том, что мой командир пишет порнографию, то можно считать, что я уже их обожаю.


End file.
